Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2
Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) is a four-disc DVD set containing the entire second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. It was released in France on September 10, 2013 by Warner Home Video. Product description There is no product description written on the box, as the opposite side of the box simply contains the same image with a bar code in the bottom left corner. However, the Amazon.fr page for the product does list a short synopsis: Scooby-Doo et sa bande sont de retour dans une toute nouvelle série... (Scooby-Doo and his gang are back in an all-new series...) Episodes Disc 1 # The Night the Clown Cried # The House of the Nightmare Witch # The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! # Web of the Dreamweaver! # The Hodag of Horror # Art of Darkness! Disc 2 # The Gathering Gloom # Night on Haunted Mountain # Grim Judgment # Night Terrors # The Midnight Zone # Scarebear # Wrath of the Krampus Disc 3 # Heart of Evil # Theater of Doom # Aliens Among Us # The Horrible Herd # Dance of the Undead # The Devouring # Stand and Deliver Disc 4 # The Man in the Mirror # Nightmare in Red # Dark Night of the Hunters # Gates of Gloom # Through the Curtain # Come Undone Notes/trivia * The DVD set combines 2 DVD cases into a paper "box". ** The first case contains Discs 1 and 2, and is the French release of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep. ** The second case contains Discs 3 and 4, and is the French release of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede. * The language options vary between discs. ** The options on Discs 1 & 2 include French, English, Czech, Greek, Polish, and Spanish (Castilian). Subtitles are available in each of those languages, but the English subtitles are the only ones specifically for deaf and hard-of-hearing individuals. ** The options on Discs 3 & 4 include French, English, Polish, and Spanish (Castilian). However, subtitles are only available in French, English, and Polish. The English subtitles are the only ones for deaf and hard-of-hearing individuals. ** Each dub is in Dolby Digital 2.0. * The box art combines the cover art from both cases included in the set (Season 2, Parts 1 & 2), as well as art from separate releases of Season 2 in other countries (Season 2, Volumes 2 & 4). The cover art for Parts 1 & 2 was also used for Volumes 1 and 3 in other countries. ** While Season 2 was not released in volumes in the United States, several countries released Season 2 in four separate volumes. ** In France, Season 2 was released in two parts and as a complete set. Because of this, some of the art utilized on the box is not seen on the DVDs within the set. External links * Buy it at Amazon.fr Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated DVDs Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2